Confused Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Roxas and Sora begin datingleaving Axel in the dust. But he doesn't realize that the feelings he has for Riku and Roxas are all jumbled up and confused. Time to get those sorted out and find out who really cares for him. yaoi/akuriku/revised version up.
1. Original

Rea: Okay, I don't know why I wrote this one-shot or where the idea sprouted from but I wrote it. It may be crap because it was 5a.m. in the morning and I hadn't been to bed yet. But I'm posting it instead of my updates because I haven't wrote them…because I've been sick. So bear with me and if you don't like AkuRiku then don't read…even though flames are great because I'm freezing. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters and I wish terribly that I owned Axel's Volvo.

* * *

**Confused Love**

One lone figure stalked down the main road. Electric green eyes glittered from the light of the moon. But that could fool anyone. This young 21 year old ached terribly inside. While on the outside his posture stood cocky and confident, never showing how much the hurt had begun to eat away at him. Having to supposedly watch your heart break really tears you up inside. The young man runs a hand through his long unkempt spikey red hair. He enters through a door leading into a building of blinding and flashing lights. Dance and techno music boomed viciously from the speakers, which are placed strategically around the dance floor. The fiery red head waltzes over to a table in the back where two figures sat together, clearly waiting for their friends.

The older and more optimistic of the two sat with his arm linked with the other's arm. His blue eyes sparkle brightly and his chestnut brown hair spikes randomly. The brunet smiles intimately at the blonde next to him. The blonde hair also spiked, but instead of everywhere it just spiked upwards. The younger, only by a week, yet more realistic of the two, looked toward the red head with intrigued blue eyes. He waves and shouts over the music, "Axel, over here!" Said red head or Axel hurries over and slides into the booth. Axel's black slacks and flaming red shirt contrast with the two others' attires. The brunet wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The blonde is adorned in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Axel flashes a fake smile, "Hey Roxas…and our special brunet, Sora."

The blonde, Roxas, smiles lovingly at Sora. Their hands that lay on the table clasp together and their fingers intertwine. Sora waves to an approaching figure, "Over here! Riku come sit down with us!" Axel peels his eyes away from the lover's hands to see a figure he'd seen many times before.

Black boots smack against the edge of the dance floor while midnight blue pants fall over them. A light baby blue button-up shirt falls delicately over his pale chest. Riku's aquamarine eyes dance in the lighting while his silver hair, usually falling slightly past his shoulders, tonight is pulled back into a loose ponytail. The said ponytail is held by a singe baby blue ribbon. Electric green locks with aquamarine…for the slightest second Axel falters and all his secret emotions seem to pour out of him. Riku smirks at Axel and raises an eyebrow, "Are you going to move over or would you prefer I sit on the table?"

Axel's eyes glitter back to a fake appearance as he slides deeper into the booth. Axel glances around, "Who wants a drink?"

Sora pulls Roxas up out of the booth, "We'll take water. We'll be back we're hitting the dance floor." The two obvious lovers merge into the crowd of dancers. As soon as they are out of sight, Axel lies his head down on the table. The boom of music fills his senses till something or someone tugs at his hair. Ocean eyes meet grass green eyes. Axel sighs, "What do you want Riku?"

The lunar haired male grins, "Well you seem…preoccupied, so what do you want to drink? I'll get them."

Axel turns to Riku, "Are you happy for Sora…I mean with him being your best friend and all…?"

Riku's eyes dim, "I told him he should go for it…I meant it."

Axel chuckles darkly. "The day I was going to talk to him about how I feel…Sora got there first…"

A grim smile crosses Riku's lips, "I'm sorry to hear that…Especially since I don't see how anyone could deny such a delectable creature."

Axel's eyes widen, "R-Riku…" Riku grabs Axel's wrists and pulls him into the mob of bodies, just as Sora and Roxas sit back down into the booth. As the tempo slows slightly Riku pulls Axel close. Riku's hips sway gently and Axel can't help but sway with him. While the night progressed Riku pulls Axel outside into the chilly December night air. Axel smiles, "Thanks for tonight. You're a grea-." Lips are pushed together and arms wrap around each other. Axel takes a deep breath, "Wow…I should get going." Riku's cheeks tint pink looking bright against his pale complexion. The fiery red head motions to a black Volvo, "Want a ride home?"

Riku smiles, "Only if you wouldn't mind."

Axel slips into the driver's seat and Riku in the back. At this Axel raises an eyebrow, "You don't have to sit back there."

Riku grins, "Well I could think of you as my personal driver…" Axel laughs a real laugh before starting the car.

The slick black Volvo pulls up to a curb of a dark house. Trying to holdup his act, Axel opens the passenger door, "Well Riku we're here." Axel receives no response as Riku remained sitting in the middle of the seat. The red head slides in and turns toward the younger male. Riku's hands run through Axel's hair as he pulls Axel closer. Instead of the gentle kiss like before, this one seemed wanted…needed…and desired. Not thinking, Axel wraps his arms around Riku and pulls the lunar haired male tight and close. The following kisses got hungrier and more aggressive. Sweat beads at both of their foreheads as Axel pulls back for air. Riku opens the car door, "Want to come in?" The pyro nods drunkenly and follows Riku into the deserted home.

* * *

The next morning bright sunlight creeps in through the blinds of the windows. Axel's eyes slowly open and last night memories slam into his mind as he recalls them. He was drunk off of heart ache and Riku's sweet and passionate kisses. The lunar haired 20 year old lay asleep against Axel's bare chest. Stray clothes lay strewn across the floor and realization of what truly happened hits home. Axel slips out of the bed and quickly dresses, but not before pulling the ribbon from Riku's hair and stuffing it in his pocket. So, that he doesn't forget what he had done. As Axel heads home, confusion swims through his brain and question were littered everywhere. Why had he done that? Why Riku…? Didn't he care for Roxas? Those few past years that Sora and Roxas had gotten closer, Axel and Riku had also gotten to know one another. Axel knew Riku is determined and, to his knowledge, had feelings for Sora…or so he thought.

* * *

On the other hand, Riku knew that Axel cared deeply for Roxas because of their long friendship. That's exactly what everyone else, including Roxas, knew and that Riku had fallen in love with the red head. Aquamarine reveals themselves as Riku glances about the room and sighs deeply. The lunar haired male knew deep inside that he shouldn't have done that. Hell, to his knowledge the red head still cared for Roxas. But Riku also knew that in reality Roxas and Axel's relationship was only brotherly. Once a shower, clothes, and a meager breakfast was acquired, Riku hurried out the door and began walking to Sora's. He needed to find Axel and no doubt the pyro would head to Roxas, who always stayed with Sora on weekends.

* * *

The black Volvo pulls up a driveway and Axel runs to the door. After going home and becoming decent Axel, decided that he needed to talk to Roxas about this. The door opens to reveal Roxas's temporary living partner. The 27 year old has spiked up blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Axel takes a deep breath, "Hey Cloud, is Roxas here?" Roxas had told Cloud that by New Years Eve, he would have a different and permanent place to live.

"He's over at Sora's, like usual," answer Cloud.

Axel groans, "Damn…I should've remembered…"

The blonde steps out and shuts the door behind him. "Are you heading over there now?"

Axel nods, "Ya, come on I'll drive you over." The doors shut and Axel starts the car. "So Cloud, why are you headed over to Sora's?"

Cloud turns to Axel, "None of your business. Just drive…"

* * *

Riku knocks on Sora's door, hoping they're home. The door opens to reveal Sora's 21 year old brother. He has short brown hair, stormy gray eyes, and a scar from the tip of his right eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. Wearing black pants, three belts, and a white shirt, he glares at Riku. The lunar haired male smirks, "Hey Squall is Sora and Roxas in?"

The young man growls, "It's Leon and yes they're here. But their upstairs…go."

Riku's grin touches his ears, "Cloud's coming over, isn't he?"

Leon's cheeks tint pink, "Just go on and leave me alone." Riku laughs and runs up the stairs while Leon returns to his seat on the couch.

Sora squeals, "I can't believe it! You and Axel did it?!"

Riku laughs at his 19 year old friend. The other 19 year old, Roxas, had gone to get some Bar-B-Q chips, so Sora and Riku could talk. "Calm down Sora…it's not like he loves me…"

"Riku get real! The way he looks at you and speaks to you. So obvious!" the brunet exclaims.

Roxas opens the door and plops down next to Sora. He glances at the blushing Riku. "I need to talk to Axel. Cloud is kicking me out because he plans to have Leon move in with him."

Sora smiles bright, "Roxas! You could live here with me. Leon said he's moving out and is going to leave the house to me!"

Riku smiles, "Glad neither of you will be bugging me."

* * *

Axel smoothly pulls into the driveway to Sora's house. The two get out and walk to the door. Before either can knock, the door flies open. Axel is pushed in and toward the stairs. Leon smiles politely, "They're upstairs and don't bother us." Axel takes the stairs by twos and disappears. That is while Cloud wraps his arms around Leon's waist and pulls him onto the couch, "Now…I have something to ask you."

Axel walks in and freezes mid-step when he sees Riku. "Roxas can I talk to you real quick?" the red head asks. Roxas nods and follows Axel into a room a few doors down. Axel takes a deep breath, "Roxas…I'm confused…"

The blonde raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Axel?"

"I mean…I have great and deep feelings for Riku…But, I thought you and I had something too…I just don't know…so confused…" the red head explains.

Roxas smiles, "Well let's see if anything sparks."

Axel leans down and his lips meet Roxas's lips. Axel pulls away, "I…I did…no spark."

Roxas nods, "See…and when you kiss Riku it's different right?"

Axel's eyes widen, "You're right…I'm such a fool."

Roxas shakes his head, "Talk to him…things can only get better. So stay here, I'll send Riku to you."

Roxas hurries from the room and to Sora's. The door shuts and Axel comes face to face with Riku. The lunar haired male looks up the short distance and locks eyes with Axel. His arms pull Riku to him and Axel leans his head down, "I'm sorry Riku…I've been so confused. But I'm not anymore. I love you." Their lips meet in an explosion of passion and love.

Riku curls his arm around Axel's slim waist as he pulls back, "I love you too."

Just as their lips meet a yell is heard. Then Leon screams, "Oh My God!"

As Axel, Riku, Sora, and Roxas get to the living room, they see a sobbing Leon. He sits cradling his hands to his chest. Cloud sits next to the sobbing male, staring wide eyed in happiness. Sora rushes to his older brother, "Leon what's wrong? What happened here?"

Leon wipes his eyes and holds out his hand. Sora leans in closer expecting blood or maybe no hand at all. "I'm getting married." whispers Leon joyfully. Sora smiles as his brother launches into Cloud's arms and they meet in a kiss.

Sora turns to Riku, "Did you two work everything out?"

Riku smiles, "Yes we did," and Axel leans down and captures Riku's lips.

* * *

Rea: well don't forget to review. I welcome flames even though they aren't nessacary. Anyway Later and enjoy the New Year!


	2. Revised

Rea: I've been re-reading my one-shots and stories that I've but on and those I haven't yet…and quite frankly I'm outraged with myself. I want to try and re-write and edit the stories and one-shots I've put up on so that you, the readers, will be able to fully enjoy my perspectives and imagination. So here's the new edition of Confused Love. I hope it's a little better. I also put it in first person, Axel, which actually resembles my first version that I did before I changed it to the one that is up on the site. So…let me know how you peoples feel or which one you like better because it will help me when I choose to write my next one-shot and story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters and I wish that I owned Axel's Volvo.

Confused Love

I let my black steel toed boots smack against the ground as if it was my enemy. As I pass by other known figures I flash a grin and hide the pain that is truly in my electric green eyes. I could fool anyone with a grin, except myself. I run my fingers through my long spiked unkempt fiery hair. I had just turned 21 about a week and a half ago…my life felt like it could be over. Confusion and hurt runs wildly through my veins. I slide into an alley before the building I plan to go into. A shaky breath escapes between my lips as a few silent tears run over the tattoos of reverse teardrops placed underneath my eyes. Watching your heart break can really tear a guy up…but it's not like anyone would figure it out or care enough to try. Everyone thinks I'm just some cocky and smart-ass punk that seems a little to friendly with fire. But that's just what people want to see of me. They don't know the one thing that eats away at me day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, and every damn second of the day.

_After my birthday Roxas had pulled me into a back room. I couldn't look him in the eyes. His bright aqua eyes pleading for me to help him. He ran a hand through his blonde spikes and took a breath. I had waited; at least I thought I had, for the moment I knew whether or not I could call Roxas either my friend or my own. His aqua looked with my green, "Axel, I know it's your birthday and all. So I waited till everyone left. But I need your advice. Love… I think…I think I'm in love with Sora." In that small instance all of my hope shattered in front of me. All I could do was smile at my best friend and only that. "Then go for it. You deserve to be happy." I meant it too. Roxas deserved to be happy with someone he loves…even if it meant that I wasn't in the picture. At least…that's what I thought at that exact moment. Roxas had wrapped me up in a hug and bounced out the room, planning on talking to his love…Sora._

_I felt for Roxas…yes that much was true. We have been best friends since I can remember. But then came Riku…total opposite of Roxas, well then again Riku stands alone in a category all of his own. Riku came in the midst of my life from high school to now. We were all a strange bunch. I moved to Destiny Islands with Roxas, from Twilight Town, while Sora and Riku lived in the islands all ready. Sometimes I wonder, did I ever really __**love**__ Roxas to begin with or was it just brotherly love, maybe even a puppy love. Roxas and Sora instantly connected and were inseparable from that point forward which left Riku and I always in each other's presence. At first there was tension…I could see that Riku cared for Sora. I just wasn't sure in which form it was in. Riku's enigmatic attitude and thoughts interested me more. So, I began to dive deep into the person of him. Getting to know what he liked, didn't like, or felt toward people. In between my freshman year and senior year at Destiny High School…I had started to fall for Riku. But being myself and thinking of Roxas as I always had…I thought nothing of it. _

Casually I wipe the tears off of my cheeks and walk into the building. Instantly I'm enveloped in dance and techno music and flashing lights of all shades. The music booms from the loud speakers placed strategically around the room and dance floor that changes colors along with the lights. As if on perfect timing, two hands wave me to a table located near the back of the room. There they sit…Sora and Roxas. Sora's blue eyes sparkle brightly as he smiles a greeting at me. His chestnut spikes bouncing in rhythm to the blaring music. Sora is Roxas opposite and everyone can see it, even me. Sora is optimistic and childish at times, while Roxas is more realistic and pessimistic. My black slacks and flaming red shirt contrast with their attires setting us apart. They both are wearing jeans, Sora's shirt a fine white while Roxas's a deep black. I slide into the magenta booth and flash a smile. "Yo, Roxas, Sora, good to see you two." I glance around and instantly notice their hands clasped and fingers laced together. But even to my surprise…it doesn't bother me as bad as it did maybe a week ago.

Roxas nods and smiles back. "Glad you could make it."

As he says this Sora springs up from the table and waves frantically at a figure. "Riku, over here, come sit with us!"

My gaze instantly shifts to the approaching Riku. Immediately I'm transfixed as if hypnotized by his attitude and himself. His polished ebony boots trouncing on the ground below him, black pants fall gracefully over said boots, and a light baby blue button-up shirt falls delicately over his abnormally pale chest. Riku's aquamarine eyes dance in the lighting and flicker around the room while his silver hair, usually falling slightly past his shoulder, tonight is pulled back into a loose ponytail. What attracts me most is the single baby blue ribbon that holds his platinum hair into the ponytail. As my transfixed gaze locks with his my secret emotions seem to pour out of me and right into Riku. He stands at the end of the booth and smirks down at me. "Are you going to move over or would you prefer I sit on the table?" he asks me playfully.

Instantly I recover and let my face appearance glitter back into place as I turn from him and slide deeper into the booth. I glance around the table for asking my obvious question. "Who wants a drink? I'll buy 'em."

Sora pulls Roxas up out of the booth. "We'll take water. We'll be back, going to hit the dance floor."

The two lovers disappear from my sight and merge into the crowd of dancers. I lay my head down onto the cool metal table, letting the thunderous music fill my senses and letting me drift away. That is till something or someone tugs gently at my hair. His ocean eyes meet my emerald eyes. I look down at the strand of hair Riku holds between his slim fingers. "Yes?"

Riku grins, "Well you seem…preoccupied, so what do you want to drink? I'll get them."

_As I look into his ocean eyes I just have to know. The confusion is unbearable. Does he love Sora deeply or is it blander than I thought. I can't be in love with Roxas, and I know that my heart won't let me or else I would've already been…right? Right! So I must know…_

"Are you happy for Sora…I mean with him being your best friend and all…?" I try to ask nonchalantly.

Riku nods proudly. "Yes…I'm the one who encouraged him to really go for it, and I meant every single word."

I chuckle darkly, not realizing what I was saying. "Sometimes I wish they weren't together. I thought I loved Roxas…but I'm not that sure anymore."

A grim but pleased smile crosses Riku's thin lips. "I'm so sorry to hear that Axel. Especially since I don't see how anyone could deny such a delectable creature."

_Did he just say what I think he said? So he doesn't care for Sora as much as I thought._ Even so my eyes widen at the statement. "R-Riku…" Not letting me finish a sentence Riku grabs my wrists and yanks me to the dance floor and into the mob of bodies. As I glance back at the table I notice that Sora and Roxas sit back down.

We dance to the fast beat of the music until it begins to slow and he pulls me close. Riku's hips sway gently and I can't help but join him. As the night progresses we stay together on the dance floor, until Riku guides me outside into the chilly December night air. I smile lovingly at Riku, "Thanks for tonight…I really enjoyed it. You're a gre-." Forcefully I'm pushed into the brick wall as he leans up and pulls me down, our lips meeting and arms tangled together. Once Riku releases me from his passionate grip I take a deep breath trying to ignore the butterflies and the heat rising to my cheeks. "Wow…um…I should get going." The soft pink on Riku's cheeks seems bright against his pale complexion. I notice his body shivering against mine as we stay tangled together. "Want a ride home? You must be freezing."

The lunar haired male nods gratefully to me and we slide into the slick black Volvo that I had left in the parking lot earlier that day; Riku in the passenger seat, and I in the driver's seat. _Occasionally I glance at his stunning beauty as he gazes out the car window…never meeting my eyes. As if he's embarrassed…then again I can't read him as easily as he can read me. I wish he would just say those three words to me; to clear the mist that fogs my brain. I'll admit it…I'm haunted to me wanted. _

I pull the car to the curb of a dark house. "We're here…" He only glances at me before grabbing my hand off of the wheel. Riku pulls me closer to him and his hands run through my hair sending chills down my spine, finishing in a kiss. In contrast to the fiery passionate kiss earlier this one seems; wanted, needed, desired, and yet somehow gentle. I wrap my arms around his thin waist and pull him to my chest. The kisses that follow progress into hungrier and aggressive making sweat bead at our foreheads as we pull back for the much needed air. Riku opens his door sending fridge air over our forms. "Want to come in?"

_I know I shouldn't have, at least not yet. But I was drunk off of Riku's love and passion. He's my sanctuary against the cruel world and judging eyes. So I follow my beloved lunar haired male into the deserted home. Not knowing what I should expect. _

Bright sunlight creeps through the blinds of the windows and falls on my face, waking me from the peaceful slumber. I open my eyes and glance around without moving as last night's memories slam into my mind. I smile lovingly at the lunar haired 20 year old that lay asleep against my bare chest. Stray clothes lay strewn across the floor and that's when some realization smacks against me like a rock.

_How could I do that? Did I do what I think I did? But…didn't I love Roxas just a little while ago…does that mean I'm cheating? No it can't…I don't know. But I won't hurt Riku, no; I refuse to do such a thing. I need to clear my head and figure this out._

I slip out of bed and dress quickly before grabbing the ribbon that had previously been adorned in Riku's hair. _So I don't forget…so I know that I have to come back to him, no matter what twisted thoughts run through me._ With that I drive home, not knowing what I need to do…or should do.

After a quick shower and becoming decent I head over to where Roxas is staying, hoping maybe I can talk to him about it. I knock on the door and it opens automatically revealing the true resident of the house. The 27 year old leans against the frame of the door, his spiked blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes staring at me, as if knowing what I'm thinking, feeling, and doing…even before I do it. "Yo, Cloud, is Roxas here?" Cloud Strife, Roxas's friend, Roxas had told Cloud that he would move out by New Years Eve and would have a permanent place to stay and be safe.

Cloud shrugs, "Same as always, over at Sora's."

I groan and sigh, "I should've remembered…Damn it."

Cloud gestures for me to move back as he steps out of the doorway and shuts the door behind him. "Are you heading over there now?"

"Ya, I'll drive you over." So we walk back to my car and get in. As I start it up I turn to the blonde. Fear clear across his features. "So, why are you headed to Sora's?"

Cloud turns and glares at me, "It's none of your business. Just drive…"

So I do, not wanting to make the poor man angry. Within a matter of minutes I pull into Sora's driveway and waltz up to the door. Sora's 21 year old brother opens the door. His short brown hair slightly disheveled, stormy grey eyes weary, and a scar from the tip of his right eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. Instead of his usual attire, he wears only black slacks and a white t-shirt, no add-ons. "Hey Squall, where's Roxas and Sora?"

The younger growls at me, apparently already in a bad mood. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's -."

"Leon…" Cloud says finishing the other's sentence.

I watch as Leon's sour mood changes and his face lights up with an inner light. His cheeks tint to a light shade of pink as Cloud pushes me inside and follows while closing the door behind him. Leon gestures me toward the stairs, "They're up there…get going." As I stride up the stairs I glance back I force back tears of my own confused heart. Cloud pulls Leon close and kisses his lips whispering loud enough so I can hear, "I love you Leon, I know I do, I'll never hurt you. I need to tell you something." So not wanting to intrude any longer I dash up the last steps. But as I open the door I freeze…there they stand…both pieces of my heart…staring at me, but in different ways. The aqua eyes of Roxas hold deep understanding and compassion, while those of Riku hold endless devotion, passion, and understanding.

_As I look into deep blue I realize that after all these years I've just been loyally devoted as a brother figure to my dear Roxas. That Riku, loving and caring Riku, waited for me. How could I have been so blind, my heart covered in confusion, never allowing me to look in the correct direction? Yet as I gaze lovingly at Riku his eyes advert away from mine and his cheeks flash deep blood red. Is he embarrassed? Did he tell the two 19 year old lovers what we had done last night? How can I possibly face anyone now? But…Just like Cloud said I know I love Riku…I can't hurt him now…ever!_

"Roxas can you come with me for a second?" I ask nonchalantly. Roxas smiles a crooked smile and follows me to the guest room two doors down. As he closes the door I take a deep and shaky breath. "I-…I'm sure you know…that I've felt strongly about you. But…but it was in truth more brotherly than anything. I meant what I said to you that day, you do deserve to be happy and with someone who can keep it that way. It's taken me a long time to realize this, but I think…I think I understand now and the fog has cleared. I'm in love with Riku."

His small arms wrap around me and pull me into a loose hug. "I knew you would figure it out. You were always a brighter flame. Now all you have to do is tell Riku. You deserve to be happy too."

The door creeks open and Sora stands in the doorway with Riku behind him. Roxas pulls away from me and him and Sora go and stand in the hallway as they push Riku close to me. His eyes stray from mine, never wanting to meet. So I cup his chin in my hand and lift his face up to mine.

_As I gaze into his beautiful blue-green eyes a nervousness rushes over me, but the deep love from within seems to give me the strength. No matter what the future holds I refuse to be confused anymore. No longer will I wander in the dark and trip and stumble on my path…because I'll have Riku, my light, there to guide me to the dawn._

"I love you Riku…I promise I will make you happy and I'll never hurt you." I promise to him as I lean down and capture his lips in a fiery explosion of love.

Riku's arms snake around my slim waist as he pulls away. He smiles adoration up at me, "I love you too Axel, forever and always. I'll wipe away all confusion and be true to you…forever and a day."

As we go to lean in for another touch of lips Leon's holler pierces the peaceful air. "Cloud, Oh My God!"

All four of us dash down the stairs. Instantly Sora rushes to his elder brother's side. Leon has his legs folded up to his chest and his hands cupped to his heart, sobbing great tears. Cloud on the other hand stares wide eyed, not sure what feeling to take from Leon's outburst. Sora kneels down in front of Leon, "Hey, what's wrong? What happened here?"

Watery grey eyes reveal themselves as Leon wipes his tears away while taking a quivering breath. I watch intently as Leon reveals his left hand to every one of us. There on his ring finger sits a golden band with small diamond stones running around it. Leon turns to Cloud and in turn Cloud wraps his arms around his finance, both smiling joyfully at one another. Sora stands and laces his fingers together with Roxas's. The younger brunet turns to Riku and I, "Did you work everything out?"

Riku beams happiness, "Yes, we certainty did," he exclaims before capturing my lips.

_Three years later, I can honestly say I didn't know good things could happen until that day. Now Riku and I live happily married in a small house, deciding whether or not we should adopt. Sora and Roxas are engaged and soon to be married; live in Sora's house that Leon left when he was wed to Cloud. Speaking of the two, Cloud and Leon live happily together, never leaving each other's side. Riku and I frequently visit and have dinner with them. It's all thanks to Roxas though…without him I'm sure I wouldn't have really found the depth to Riku's love for me. Not everyone gets such a happy ending. I consider myself lucky and hope that others like me, or how I use to be, will find their light that will lead them to the dawn, just as I have found mine._

_CONFUSED NO MORE AND READY TO LIVE!_


End file.
